Field of the Disclosure
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to wireless communications and, more particularly, to Wi-Fi systems including frame extensions in transmission frames.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
In order to address the desire for greater data throughput, various techniques are being developed. For example, in the IEEE 802.11 ax Wi-Fi standard, a larger number of tones are processed and decoded, as compared to earlier Wi-Fi standards, e.g., IEEE 802.11 ac. The larger number of tones allows more data to be transmitted in the same bandwidth and time period.
Processing of signals with a larger number of tones may result in receivers performing additional processing to receive data frames (e.g., packet layer convergence protocol (PLCP) protocol data units (PPDUs)) than in standards using smaller numbers of tones. The additional processing may cause the receivers to take more time to process and decode the data frames. There is therefore a need for improvements to wireless communications to accommodate the time consumed by devices processing received data frames.